


like morning follows night

by nvvermore



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clover Ebi Lives, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Villian Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvvermore/pseuds/nvvermore
Summary: Qrow prepares to flee after the crash, but Clover stops him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674403
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	like morning follows night

Ironwood had lost his heart. Salem apparently on her way. Qrow and all his kids branded fugitives. Their transport crashed. Robyn out cold, aura broken by Clover. Tyrian dead by Harbinger. It had merely been a few days since the Atlas Ball, but it felt like a lifetime. Standing here,in the middle of the tundra, back to Clover, Qrow quickly contemplated the last six months he’s spent here in atlas. With his kids, with  _ Clover _ . How he was finally, finally starting to let down his walls. He was sober, thriving even. In love. And one order from Ironwood threw all of it away in an instant.

Qrow was waiting for Clover to continue with his orders, to arrest Qrow. Even if they just managed to take down Tyrian together, Qrow still didn't think Clover would stray from his duty. He had just made a decision, as a soldier, to take down the biggest threat first. Clover knew Qrow would fly into the tundra before raising Harbinger against his partner. His boyfriend? He wasn't sure. There hadn't been much time since their kiss before descending into Mantle to discuss labels.

Qrow was ready to shift and fly away before Clover attempted to use any bolas on him. He just hesitated, unsure whether or not to say a goodbye. He doubted Clover would be able to catch him, luck and all. He would just fly up to Atlas himself to find his kids and get them out. Qrow wondered if now could be the last time he even saw Clover. 

“Qrow!” A crying Clover called out to him. He had to take a step, readying a stance to jump up and fly away, when he heard the plea. “Please, don't leave.” Qrow felt a pain of a distant memory.

_ “Raven! Please don't leave.” Summer cried, holding their newborn daughter. Raven, her back to the group, shifted into her namesake and flew into the dark with a loud screech. Leaving her partners, her brother, her daughter, behind without a second thought. _

Even if turning around was against his survival instincts, Qrow felt nauseous at repeating one of his most haunting memories. The same tears Summer cried that night felt like the same ones Clover was crying now. 

Qrow spun around, not wasting another second before closing the freezing gap between him and Clover. He wrapped his arms around the shaking man, and Clover immediately embraced him back, sobbing into the crook of his neck.

“I am so sorry Qrow.” The Ace-op sobbed.

“Clover, you don't need to apologize. I don't agree with it, but I understand.” Qrow pried himself from the warmth of Clover. He quickly unfastened Harbinger from his belt, dropping the weapon into the snow. He then brought his hands together out in front of him. “But I won't run from you. I'm surrendering. Arrest me.”

“No, I won't.” Clover placed his hands over Qrow’s waiting ones.

“Clover-”

“Don't try to convince me  _ to  _ arrest you”

“You'll defy a direct order from Ji-” Qrow stopped himself. “From Ironwood?”

“This order is wrong. I trust James with my life, but this isn't him. I won't go through with it. Especially not with you at stake.”

“Ironwood has lost it. You're throwing your whole career away! And for what?”

“For you. And I'd do it over and over. I just wish I made my decision sooner, that I wasn't so conflicted.” Clover cradled Qrow’s face in his hands. “Qrow. We've been through this before. You are more than worth leaving all this behind for.”

“We can do this another way. I'll fly up to Atlas, you tell Ironwood I escaped. You don't have to do this.”

“No. I won't let you go alone. We face the General and whatever he has in store for us. Together.” Now it was Qrow’s turn to cry.

They held each other, under vibrant hues of the rising sun. After a few moments, and Qrow’s tears had been wiped away by warm hands, Clover went to speak, but was cut off.

“I love you, Clover.” Qrow blurted out, before he could convince himself not to say it. When Qrow looked to meet Clover’s eyes, he saw the man tearing up again, smiling brighter than the snow on the ground or the rising sun in the sky.

“Oh, my pretty bird, I love you too.” They shared a simple kiss, before they heard a new transport coming landing nearby. This was it. This was the last chance for Qrow to just fly off. For Clover to remain Ironwood’s trusted right hand. Clover must have guessed what Qrow was thinking, because he took his hand and squeezed tight.

“Qrow. I’m following you. No matter what happens up there. My only objectives are the people of Mantle and you. When this is all over, I’ll still be at your side. Always.”

Qrow squeezed back. “We’ll be Together. Protecting each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not written: They fight James together, and then regroup with the kids and go to Patch. :)


End file.
